fantasy_of_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orianna Von Litten
Personality Generally emotionless and Uncaring, she can appear to be a very uncaring and emotionless Person, however she doesn't see it this way, The access to her emotions no longer exists, due to the way she became a Mechian in the first place, the receptors in her brain that percieve emotion no longer work, only allowing her to experience bouts of it for seconds or even minutes at a time, this can cause her to seem weird or sometimes even be caled Bi-Polar, but through and through, she genuinely does care for everyone she meets and talks to. Backstory As a young girl born to a rich Family, Orianna had a genuinely happy life, she would play with friends and run around cheering, but one day out of the blue she realised she was short of breath, she took it as nothing and continued playing, then the next day she began to have chest pains, once more she ignored it, day after day her condition got worse till it reached the point she was no longer able to walk, her breathing was non existant and her brain was shutting down, they finally found out what was wrong with her however, her own skin was Poisoning her, she felt that this was it, that it was all over, but her father had made different arrangements, one night when she was passed out, her father had organised a surgery with one of the most Qualified surgeons in the country, he was to perform an incredibly Dangerous surgery, essentially he was going to replace her entire body with organic Metal, simulating her flesh as much as possible and even making sure it grew with her, after almost a day of trying to get it to work, he stepped back and Admired the beauty of his work, while most her organs remained intact, her heart had been far to damaged by the disease, he had developed a way around this however, attached to her back was a large Key shaped object that would supply blood to the rest of her body in place of her heart, it would need to be wound up for 10 minutes everyday, however it would function for the remaing amount of time, her entire life revolved around clockwork at that point, she was sheltered for the rest of her life, her father assuming she was still Fragile, her friends had all left her, and all she could do now was wait for her Father to wind her up everyday, so she could still live, this life was torture for her, even more when her father passed away, she needed to find a way to continue the routine, hoping to find a way to wind herself up, and so, she created a friend. Adventurer Stats Class Chosen:Soviereign Weapon Description: A large Metallic ball that can be commanded in certain ways, whether it's releasing shockwaves of electricity or pulling in foes with gravity, This ball is the main source of attack for Orianna Armor Description: Her armor consists of only her skin, while it may seem Fragile, she consistently shows that her skin is as tough as metal, able to take more blows than the average Human would. Category:Adventurer Category:User Character